The Starcraft Album
by Lazarus de Medci IV
Summary: Final Song is up! Read last chapter first (No, really)! Coming Soon; The Diablo Album
1. Protoss

(oo) What are those  
(oo) Lizard type creatures?  
(oo) Tell Me please  
(oo) About these creatures!  
(oo) 'Cause I gotta fight  
(oo) Those pesky protoss On a space plat-form (Fight the protoss now)  
Hey baby (fight the protoss now) On a space Plat-form  
(fight the protoss now) Captain (fight the protoss now)  
  
THEY ain't gonna sing this song, you ding-dong!  
Ain't gonna sing this song (oo) Cause it's to dis them (oo)  
I have got to (oo)  
Fight Those pesky protoss On a space plat-form (Fight the protoss now)  
Baby (Fight the protoss now) On a space plat-form (Fight the protoss now)  
Yeah (Fight the protoss now)  
  
I'm about to feed you sooooo much lead  
You'll end up a pencil, instead  
Now give me your best shot  
On that space Plat-form (Whoop em, Whoop em, Whoop em, Whoop em,)  
Yeah, baby (Whoop em, Whoop em, Whoop em, Whoop em,)  
On the space plat-form (Fight the protoss now)  
Yeah (Fight the protoss now)  
  
Oooh your blades (oo)  
Sharper than a switchblade (oo)  
Well guess what? (oo)  
Got my insurance paid (oo)  
All i need to do (oo) For thee  
Is fight the protoss on that space plat-form (Beat em silly)  
Yeah, baby (Beat em silly)  
Whip it to em (Gotta, Fight the protoss now)  
On the space plat-form, now (Fight the protoss now)  
  
P-R-O-T-O-S-S  
In another combat mess,  
P-R-O-T-O-S-S  
Kick terran A-S-S  
  
Oh (Interceptors, interceptors,  
interceptors, interceptors)  
A space plat-form! (Interceptors, interceptors,  
interceptors, interceptors)  
Woah, Psi-Blades! (Fight the Protoss, now)  
On a space plat-form! (Fight the Protoss, now)  
Gotta go get my... (Fight the protoss now)  
Big Flame-Throw-er (Fight the protoss now)  
I'm Runnin' out of Vespene! (Fight the protoss, now)  
Shots gettin' slower (Fight the protoss, now)  
(Whoop em, whoop em, whoop em, whoop em,) whoop em good!  
On that space plat-form! (Whoop em, whoop em, whoop em, whoop em,)  
Oh, I'm in trouble! (Fight the protoss, now)  
I lost too much blood! (Fight the protoss, now)  
Things are fading out... (Protoss kicked our butts)  
Woah, this is the end... (Protoss kicked our butts)  
  
Now, i plan on writing "I'm a defiler"! 


	2. I'm a Defiler

I thought my brood was just for Backup support  
  
Meant for Jormungund, but not for us.  
  
The terrans were out to get me,  
  
That's the way it seemed  
  
Our Cerebrate haunted all my dreams.  
  
Then I used my plague, Now I'm a Defiler  
  
Not a trace of it in my mouth.  
  
I'm in combat, I'm a defiler!  
  
Nothin' finer on my mind!  
  
I thought combat was more or less a dangerous thing,  
  
Seems that Blizard's got a long term contract.  
  
What's the use in Dyin'?  
  
It is done in vain.  
  
I'd live by the ever-holy deamonsbane.  
  
Then I used my plague, Now I'm a Defiler  
  
Not a trace of it in my mouth.  
  
I'm in combat, I'm a defiler!  
  
Nothin' finer on my mind! 


	3. Dark Templar

Loin cloth, Warp blades,  
  
Recognized, like the jack of spades.  
  
Flipped knees, Hooved feet,  
  
Don't understand how they eat.  
  
They go a shootin' like the feet on hot tar,  
  
Cuz every man knows 'bout the Dark Templar.  
  
  
  
No mouth, Fingers big,  
  
Features that the marines all dig.  
  
Lizard skin, Bent Light,  
  
They'll slice you open in the heart of the fight.  
  
They go a shootin' like the feet on hot tar,  
  
Cuz every man knows 'bout the Dark Templar.  
  
  
  
Dark Eyes, Dark face  
  
They got Arbiters at their homebase  
  
Archons, No Skills,  
  
Lookin' round, lookin' for thrills  
  
They go a shootin' like the feet on hot tar,  
  
Cuz every man knows 'bout the Dark Templar. 


	4. Who Let the Zerg Out?

Special thanks to _Darrel_ for the idea  
  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
  
The Marines were poised, the marines were shootin'  
Yippee-I-O  
And everybody was takin' a fall  
Yippee-I-O  
Then they laid down a Psychic Beacon  
Yippie-I-O  
Then them Zerg came down on us all  
I hear a Valykrie shout out...  
  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
  
Last month on Char we had a shoot-out  
We call in no reinforcements  
Then they spring out, attack us,  
Now we're Still Streightning major big dents  
  
Now I tell Mah self To get shootin'  
Yippee-I-O  
To see my commrades being attacked  
Yippee-I-O  
But they think "Hey man dat's what happens in combat"  
Yippee-I-O  
Them Valykrie in front and they Wraith behind  
I hear the Valykrie shout out...  
  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
  
A zergling is nothing if he don't have no claws  
All zergling have it  
A zergling is nothing if he don't have no claws  
All zergling have it  
  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
  
Last month on Char we had a shoot-out  
We call in no reinforcements  
Then they spring out, attack us,  
Now we're Still Streightning major big dents  
  
If I was a Zreg  
Then we'd all attack  
I got to get my carapace  
'cause we fight in deep space  
Can't you see the creep coming from my base?  
Flyin' through the place like Mutalisk  
Scratchin' em' up  
Me and my razor spines  
Small brain  
Can't use techno  
Tech is No-Can-Do  
That's more for you  
That's why they call me zergling  
'Cause I'm the zerg in the house when they fight me  
They shout "AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out?  
Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg, Zerg  
Who let the zerg out? 


	5. Conclave #5

Praetors and Executors, This is Conclave No. 5  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Everyone in the shuttle so come on   
lets Fly to the Terran base 'Cross the platform  
The Zealots say they want some Psionic Busts  
But i don't wanna really Bat down like we did last month  
I must fall back 'cause I see the creep  
I order Arbiters, Scarabs, Templars, and Reavers  
And as i Go in combat you know they're gettin' damaged  
So who can i fight, I say En Taro to Adun  
To me fighting, It's just like Fun, Psionic Eminataions  
It's all going round as is hell, it's... , Just send in the Zealots  
  
A little bit of Razhagal On my screen  
A little bit of Zeratul to be seen  
A little bit of Fenix on the Field  
A little bit of Raynor helps us wield  
A little bit of Stukov for us to fight  
A little bit of Shields protect the light  
A little bit of Tassadar's Sacrafice  
A little bit of Char where Zerg entice  
  
Conclave No.5  
  
Advance forward, shoot hard, Pin 'em to the ground  
Tie them up quickly man, before they come around  
Send Reavers East, Shoot Photons West  
Don't smoke pot, and do your best  
Flick your blades on, and flick your blades off,  
And if you get killed, it's your loss  
  
A little bit of Razhagal On my screen  
A little bit of Zeratul to be seen  
A little bit of Fenix on the Field  
A little bit of Raynor helps us wield  
A little bit of Stukov for us to fight  
A little bit of Shields protect the light  
A little bit of Tassadar's Sacrafice  
A little bit of Char where Zerg entice  
  
Conclave No.5  
  
A little bit of Razhagal On my screen  
A little bit of Zeratul to be seen  
A little bit of Fenix on the Field  
A little bit of Raynor helps us wield  
A little bit of Stukov for us to fight  
A little bit of Shields protect the light  
A little bit of Tassadar's Sacrafice  
A little bit of Char where Zerg entice  
  
Jump, Scratch, Slice, Sock, Protect the base at Antioch,  
You cant run and you cant hide,  
Just follow Conclave Number 5  
  
Conclave No.5 


	6. The Ghosts In Black

Here come the Ghosts in Black  
Here come the Ghosts in Black (Here they come)  
You wont live to remember  
  
Kick butt, kick butt  
The terrans wear cloaks, remember that  
Just in case they ever have to launch a nuke  
Just remember me... as G.I.B.  
Means Don't look at me... You will not see  
So don't think  
That you saw us, cuz you didn't  
Black Jump suit, with black visor, laser site  
Psionic stuff is our Biz  
It's just as simple as "What it iz"  
But we work with the covert ops  
We're Wasteland Cops  
No face, And no army rank  
Saw a quick heat wave  
Don't bother witcha gun  
'Cause before it's over, the battle is won  
Know this...  
  
Here come the Ghosts in Black (Here they come)  
The Terran's Secret Weapon (Kick butt, kick butt)  
Here come the Ghosts in Black (Here they come)  
You won't live to remember (C-10, C-10)  
  
Now from the heaviest of hungriest of bases  
On the move, Look out, here they come  
Cheese Crackers, And Mobieus Reactors  
Even a Lone shark needs a snack now and then  
They Pump you full of lead, before you know it, you dead  
Canister Rifles, Interspecies Trifles  
Tough Marines turn to fried Sardines  
Cut a few G.I.B.  
Don't get glib  
Ta Hell wit those tanks, I use mah lockdown  
Ya know what I'm sayin'?  
I use my Canister rifle, Just to stifle ya  
They yell, they scream, All just to make us tense  
So they dont have to face off wit us  
Samir was one of us,  
Kerrigan was one of us too,  
But we live on  
G.I.B. Is what we answer to  
You ask "whyzat?"  
Cuz we're the Ghosts in Black  
  
The Ghosts in Black  
Kick butt, Kick butt  
The Ghosts in Black (The ghosts in black)  
  
Lemme see ya just take a shot at me  
Take a shot at me  
Take a shot at me, C'mon, man  
Let me see ya just fight wit me  
Just fight wit me  
Just fight wit me C'mon  
Let me see ya take a Stim from me  
Just steal it, man  
Steal a stim from me, C'mon  
And make your suit work  
Now die  
  
Here come the Ghosts in Black (Here they come)  
The Terran's secret weapon (Kick butt, kick butt)  
Here come the Ghosts in Black (The Ghosts in Black)  
You wont live to remember (Kick butt, kick butt)  
  
Let's go, Move out,  
Lemme tell you this for last words  
Yo mama smells like bean curds  
But tell me, if we ever show up at this base  
What should i say to yo face?  
Cuz we Do things you cannot do  
And we think thoughts you cannot think  
So go with you troops  
Forget i said that  
I love this black Jumpsuit  
Cuz it makes me be,  
Makes me be,  
  
Here come the Ghosts in Black (Ghosts in Black)  
Terran's secret weapon (Terran's secret weapon)  
There go the Ghosts in Black (Oh, there we go)  
You didn't live to remember (Kick butt, kick butt) 


	7. Kerrigan

I'm Givin' this debrief  
You probly think I'm a sappy chief  
I know she's not a theif  
Hey men, hear me  
  
She'd served us Selflessly  
When Mengsk ditched her selfishly  
So now it's time to hold a little memorial  
  
I think that she was the best  
We'd train her all again  
We Look on from the west  
She was Kerrigan  
  
Tried with raynor to jump the fence  
Lost on a mission for Arcturas Mengsk  
Got infested, She's the queen of blades  
She was Kerrigan  
  
Don't really wanna juice it up  
Better'n any wetnosed pup  
This is now, that was then  
Kerrigan  
  
Served in a leigon of ghost  
With Samir she worked, better than the most  
Duran  
  
She shot em up, She mowed 'em down  
She fought the zerg, now she's one of them  
  
She was in a chrysalis  
For a little while  
Now she's... you know  
  
Tried with raynor to jump the fance  
Got infested, She's the queen of blades  
She was Kerrigan  
  
Don't really wanna juice it up  
Better'n any wetnosed pup  
This is now, that was then  
Kerrigan 


	8. A Zerg Like You

Duran got infested and killed some men  
Maybe two, or four, or six or ten,  
But i remember it like it happened yesterday.  
Now, i don't know how, and i don't know why,  
But for some odd reason, i got on a high,  
Because i knew, that i could be a zerg, but like you!  
  
Well, that's not all that we had to live through,  
'Cause Sarah Kerrigan, well, she got infested too,  
They might be all around you, but you don't know who...  
A Zergling would obey their every command  
And other fallens would take the stand  
Because they're gone for good, they're a zerg, like you  
  
Well, t'wasn't just us that took the lumps,  
The protoss followed those rocky bumps,  
Because their matriarch fell to them, too.  
Those Kamikaze feinds roam free  
Digsciused, perhaps, as you and me  
But we dunno, Cuz they're a zerg like you  
  
Well, Raynor missed his "Darling Bitch"  
And found it hard to tell which was which  
So he joined that great crusade too.  
He joined fenix and fought on Aiur  
That old warp gate was going haywire  
And he vowed not to be a zerg like you.  
  
Well, he knew that fiend was his own Kerrigan  
He made a bad choice he'd never do again  
He charged, just like a stupid, old, fool.  
He needed the aid of the protoss, mack,  
Just so he could drive them back,  
And he made good friends with the one called Zeratul.  
  
Well, The UED got their piece of the fight  
The powerhoused with all their might  
And they thought the took, by storm, The Overmind.  
But what they thought, they did not do  
And that's as plain as me or you  
So they took some time off, and began to unwind.  
  
The minute they did, they got it hard,  
While laying in the zerg's backyard  
By the law, they found it hard to abide.  
They fought like hell, But it was no good  
They just gave up, like they knew they would,  
And then Gerard DuGaulle commited suicide  
  
Dispite belief that it's not too tough  
Believe-you-me, we've had it rough,  
Combattin' against the queen of blades.  
We've tried to keep the Protoss fenced,  
Sometimes for, and sometimes against  
They all act like little battlemaids.  
  
Under command of Arcturas Mengsk,  
Whom i once had to fight against,  
We had to terminate everyone else... but you.  
I think it's going to my head  
Singing on my own Death-bead  
I'm just glad I was never a Zerg... Like you  
  
Did I mention that I'm gonna die  
And go on up to the barracks in the sky  
All the combat that I've faced,  
All the lives that i've took,  
I just gotta take one last look  
At the great big mess I left behind 


	9. Dare to be Terran

Go kill that Zergling, Creamate that zealot,  
Now we are controlling the fight!  
  
It's time to have some babies come out of a woman,  
It's time to get some normal skin  
  
You'd better go over to Tarsonis,  
You'd Better listen up to General Duke  
  
You'd better hire a ghost,  
They do the most,  
You'd better find yourself a Mutalisk  
  
You'd better kill all the lurkers you can  
When a science vessel's overhead  
Put your gun in a frenzy, now,  
And make them all drop dead  
  
Shoot A gauss rifle  
Fight The closest protoss  
Fight the fearsome zerglings now,  
Let's move out Now,  
  
Dare to be Terran  
  
Take Some napalm tanks now  
Look for enemies now  
Get A case of Stimpacks now,  
I'll show you how,  
  
You can Dare to be Terran  
  
You can order some marines,  
You can board a battleship,  
You can kill a bunch of Zealots and yell "Kahla is a Jip!"  
  
Dare to be Terran,  
Come on and Dare to be Terran  
I got a rifle for you  
Dare to be Terran  
Now let's head to Korpulu  
Let's Move!  
  
It's time to  
Avoid a Gaurdian, Dodge a Devourer  
It won't be the first this year  
There's no more time for shooting at the hive  
Now it's time for shooting at a lair  
  
Batten down in a bunker  
With some other guys  
They'll be with you on your lows  
and on your highs  
Sometimes you shoot at zerg  
and sometimes at flies  
But through it all  
  
You can Dare to be Terran  
  
It's like Having a tounge  
It's like having normal eyes  
It's like they say that some are girls,  
but then the other ones are guys,  
  
Dare to be Terran  
  
Yes!  
  
Why don't you Dare to be Terran  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be Terran  
They're all waiting for you  
  
Burn your vespene, firebat  
Check a medic with a scope  
Women soilders can be your friends...  
  
You can be a Son of Korhal  
You can read a fairy tale  
And learn a new moral  
The Terran are with you  
So whatcha gonna do?  
  
Dare to be Terran  
Dare to be Terran  
  
What did he say?  
Dare to be Terran  
No, Really, What did he say?  
Dare to be Terran  
Get in a fight  
Dare to be Terran  
You can be Terran all night  
Dare to be Terran  
C'mon shoot the mound  
Dare to be Terran  
Gain a few pounds  
Dare to be Terran  
I can't HEAR you!  
Dare to be Terran  
Okay, I'm gonna shoot you now  
  
I say Dare to be Terran  
Dare to be Terran  
Dare to be Terran  
Dare to be Terran  
Dare to be Terran  
Dare to be Terran  
Dare to be Terran  
Dare to be Terran 


	10. Infested

A Firebat ran out of napalm  
He was soon overun, And infested  
It's amazing how ones metle is tested  
When you've got goo from nose to palm  
Then he was infested... What a bummer  
  
It's when the zerg take one of your own  
It's not just the terrans that fall  
But no matter how hard that we try  
We can't get 'em back... It figures  
  
A great Praetor Was with the Matriarch  
His forces were taken under the great arch  
He was captured and thrown aside  
And then they did it there  
Infested the Matriarch  
And now she is infested... It's his fault  
  
It's when the zerg take one of your own  
It's not just the terrans that fall  
But no matter how hard that we try  
We can't get 'em back... It figures  
  
Well the zerg have a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you're caught completely and udderly off gaurd  
And then they take you for one of their own  
And you cant help but shout out "FOR THE SWARM!"  
  
A dame named kerrigan fell into the swarm  
She fell of course, takin' orders from Mengsk  
But he had no remorse, no, not a single bit  
Raynor almost went and strangled him  
And then made him eat shit  
And now she is infested... It's his fault  
But she still looks hot... Or so Raynor says  
  
It's when the zerg take one of your own  
It's not just the terrans that fall  
But no matter how hard that we try  
We can't get 'em back... It figures  
  
The zerg have an uncanny way of sneaking up on you  
Then infesting you and taking you as one of them  
One of them 


	11. Medic Medly

Uga-Chaka, Uga-Chaka, Uga-Uga-Uga-Chaka  
Uga-Chaka, Uga-Chaka, Uga-Uga-Uga-Chaka  
  
I can't stop those bullets whizzing through the air  
But i sure can heal your wounds, If you would care  
When you're bleeding all over whe ground  
Yet there's hope, i can hear your heart pound  
I-I-I'm Hooked on prosthetics  
And large anesthetics, And it's really quite pathetic  
  
Wounds all gross and festering, makes me wanna puke  
But i gotta heal em up, before they land the nuke  
Man, you gotta hate those psi-blades, and those razor spines  
I'll just heal you right back up, And make it up in fines  
  
All of the good drugs sell out fast  
5-50 stat, he's flat-line-ing  
  
I-I-I'm Hooked on prosthetics  
And large anesthetics, And it's really quite pathetic  
  
All of the good drugs sell out fast  
5-50 stat, he's flat-line-ing  
  
I-I-I'm Hooked on prosthetics  
And large anesthetics, And it's really quite pathetic 


	12. Track list & Special thanks

1. Protoss (To the tune of Arethra Franklin's "Respect": De Medci)  
  
2. I'm A Defiler (To the tune of The Monkee's "I'm A Believer": De Medci)  
  
3. Dark Templar (To the tune of ZZ Top's "Sharp Dressed Man": De Medci)  
  
4. Who Let The Zerg Out? (To the tune of the Baha Men's "Who Let The Dogs Out?": De Medci, Schwartz)  
  
5. Conclave #5 (To the tune of Lou Bega's "Mambo #5": De Medci, Le Mann)  
  
6. Ghosts In Black (To the tune of Will Smith's "Men In Black": De Medci, Fransisco)  
  
7. Kerrigan (To the tune of N'sync's "Bye Bye Bye": De Medci, Calypso, Fransisco)  
  
8. A Zerg Like You (To the tune of Johnny Cash and Shel Silverstien's "A Boy Named Sue": De Medci, Emander)  
  
9. Dare To Be Terran (To the tune of "Wierd Al" Yankovic's "Dare To Be Stupid": De Medci)  
  
10. Infested (To the tune of Alanis Morisette's "Ironic": De Medci)  
  
11. Medic Medly (To the tune of Blue Suede's "Hooked On A Feeling": De Medci, Schwartz)  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Special Thanks To: Arethra franklin, The Monkees, ZZ Top, Baha Men, Lou Bega, Will Smith, N'sync, Johnny Cash, Shel Silverstien, Alanis Morisette, Blue Suede, Jan Michelle, Jeeves (Your Internet Butler), And a very special thanks to: "Wierd Al" Yankovic, Lazarus de Medci III, Blizzard Entertainment, And the staff of FanFiction.Net  
  
All songs are property of their acredited artists, Starcraft album and all it's contents are property of Lazarus de Medci IV, (C) 2001, All Rights Reserved - FanFiction.Net 


End file.
